We Were Angels
We Were Angels (Boku-Tachi wa Tenshi Datta) is the second ending theme to Dragon Ball Z. It was used from episodes 200 to 291. The original Japanese version was composed by Ike Takeshi, with lyrics written by Mori Yukinojou, and arrangement from Totsuka Osamu. It is performed by Hironobu Kageyama. Lyrics Japanese Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Toki ni uzumoreta kioku no kanata Sou sa Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta Sora no ue kara ai no tane wo makichirashite Kono hoshi kara kanashimi keshitakatta Nee Hiroi buruu sukai Miagete iru to yuuki ga wakanai ka... Ima demo To My Friends Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friends Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru Machi ni yogoreta to kimi wa iu kedo Ima mo sukitooru namida ga aru Kumo no hiroba de kankeri shite tsuki wo suberi Haato no ya de hito wo koi ni otoshita Sou egaku vijon Genjitsu ni suru mahou ga atta n' da... Honto sa To My Friends Asu wo shinji-tsuzukereba Kono sabaku mo rakuen ni kawaru To My Friends Kizutsuki soshite manande yukou Ima ai no tsubomi ga mune de hiraku To My Friends Senaka no hane wa nakushita keredo Mada fushigi na chikara nokotte 'ru To My Friends Hikari wo daite yume wo miyou yo Hora Kimi no hitomi ni niji ga kakaru Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... English translation Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... There yonder in the memories buried by time Indeed We were angels Scattering seeds of love from the skies above We wanted to erase sorrow from the face of the earth Hey When you gaze up the blue sky Doesn't courage well up in you To My Friends Though you lost the wings on your back Marvelous strength still remains To My Friends Let's embrace the light and dream dreams Hey look A rainbow spreads across your eyes You say the city soiled them Yet your tears stay clear Tumbling amidst the field of clouds and gliding over the moon You make people fall in love with the arrow of the heart There is magic to realize Such vision I draw... It's true To My Friends If you go on believing in tomorrow This desert shall turn into a paradise To My Friends We'll get hurt but then let's learn from it Now The bud of love blooms in my heart To My Friends Though you lost the wings on your back Marvelous strength still remains To My Friends Let's embrace the light and dream dreams Hey look A rainbow spreads across your eyes Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... Angel... FUNimation version Angel...Angel...Angel... Angel...Angel...Angel... Buried in time and distant memories That's right we were angels From high in the sky we scattered the seeds of love We wanted to rid the world of sadness Say look at that blue sky As you stare into it doesnt your courage swell up in side? Even now? To my friends we may have lost the wings from our backs but still Theres still some mysterious power that remains in us To my friends lets embrace the light and dare to dream Look! I can see the rainbow in your eyes Angel...Angel...Angel Spanish (Mexico) version Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos se van alejando ya... Angeles fuimos y desde el cielo semillas dimos de amor... La tristeza de este mundo se borro hiriendo el cielo azul, la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy tambien lo haran... Mis alas no tengo, desaparecieron ya, Pero conmigo tengo aun el poder... En tu pupila, el arco iris se reflejo y el amor florece en tu corazon...(sigue) teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar... Este decierto se transformara... un paraiso es lo que pronto sera...(abre) tu corazon a la magia y el amor... son verdad... ahora dices que el tiempo cambio tu corazon mas esto que tu alma muestra sabes bien que no es amor.. hacia la luna en una nube volaras surcando la ciudad con la fe y el amor que hoy conseguimos gracias al dolor hoy todos tus sueños van a florecer alla... y con los nuestros se haran realidad de las heridas aprenderas que la ilusion crecera y todo renacera vamos ahora con valor podremos continuar vamos amigos a comenzar este viaje que no tiene final vamos una vez mas con la energia del amor.... En tu pupila, el arco iris se reflejo y el amor florece en tu corazon...(sigue) teniendo fe y esperanza en que el mañana va a cambiar... Este decierto se transformara... un paraiso es lo que pronto sera...(abre) tu corazon a la magia y el amor... son verdad... Gallery Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Z